


Молоко и мёд

by OneChanceToLive



Series: Консультирующий купидон [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Matchmaker Sherlock
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-16 01:36:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9267914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneChanceToLive/pseuds/OneChanceToLive
Summary: Шерлок может быть хитрожопой сволочью, но когда он хочет, то может быть неожиданно милым.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Milk And Honey](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1956069) by [Lothiriel84](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lothiriel84/pseuds/Lothiriel84). 



> Сиквел к "Гость на свадьбе"

Шерлок может быть хитрожопой сволочью, но когда он хочет, то может быть неожиданно милым. Джанин поняла, что что-то происходит, когда ей позвонил один знакомый, а ещё она быстро решила, что она не против.

Грег Лестрейд был красивым мужчиной; солидным, надёжным и ужасно одиноким. Она не верила, что он был в Сассексе по делу, но всё же решила подыграть ему.

\- Вы не должны останавливаться в этой ужасной гостинице, – сказала она ему, когда он упомянул место предполагаемой ночёвки. – В моём доме есть свободная спальня, и для разнообразия было бы неплохо иметь рядом кого-то, кроме пчёл. 

Он на мгновение замер, обдумывая этот вариант, и когда он в конце концов принял её приглашение, у неё в животе запорхали бабочки. Однако правда была в том, что после расставания с Шерлоком у неё никого не было, и теперь она отчаянно нуждалась в лёгких отношениях, для разнообразия…

И Боже, он был в этом хорош, решила она, когда он спускался поцелуями от шеи к декольте, когда они оказались в её спальне. Прошло столько времени с тех пор кто-то любил её: её тело и душу. И он обнимал её после, когда слёзы облегчения заскользили вниз по её щекам.

\- Прости, – пробормотала она куда в его шею. – Я не знаю, что на меня нашло.

\- Эй, ты не должна извиняться, – прошептал он нежно, и его голос был как мёд, как бальзам и как всё, что было хорошего в жизни. – Всё в порядке.

\- Пожалуйста, останься, – бормотала она. 

Впервые за долгое время она чувствовала себя защищённой и желанной, и она позволила себе спокойно уснуть.


End file.
